Worth The Risk
by MistyRiver
Summary: Sort of followup to 'Loosened Lips', this from Han's POV. How did he manage to get her, the beauty, the Princess... the love of his life? Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Star Wars or anything associated with it. None of it. Zero. Zilch. Nil. Nothing. Depressing, ain't it?**

**A.N. **Hey to ye all! This is kinda like 'Loosened Lips', but it's written from Han's POV, rather than Leia's. I wrote it because everyone who reviewed 'Loosened Lips' seemed to enjoy it, and **ultra-violet-catastrophy **even wants me to write more one-shots like it, so here ya go! Hope you all enjoy!

**Worth The Risk**

Here I stand. The end of the aisle in the church in which Leia Organa will shortly become Leia Organa-Solo.

And there she is. Entering the hall from the opposite end to me, her arm linked around her brother's. She looks beautiful.

She always looks beautiful.

The combination of her hair flowing down her back and her dress flowing down the aisle behind her is stunning.

She always looks stunning.

As she pads gracefully towards me, the butterflies in my stomach drop dead in an instant. It strikes me how difficult it is to concentrate when faced with perfect beauty. The crowd around us is standing and staring in appreciation at my wife-to-be. The music pounding from the ancient organ behind me fades away, as do the other people. All I can see is the striking composure of the woman I love so much, advancing slowly towards the rest of her life.

With me.

Why me?

Why did she choose me over all the other men she's been around since we met, and before that? Lando, Wedge, Isolder? All those no doubt handsome men in the Rebel Alliance?

I don't know. I don't think I ever will.

But, does it matter? She chose me. I chose her. No questions asked. You could say 'meant to be'.

Some people wonder still wonder, why me? I mean, she's a Senator, a Princess, blah blah blah. I'm a pirate. Oh, and a smuggler. Even a mercenary!

What the hell is a mercenary doing getting married?

_What mercenary?_

She changed me.

The last time I did anything _like _smuggling what when I forced myself, Chewie, the kid and the old man into those hidden compartments, _before _I actually met Leia.

Before my life was totally changed.

I knew from the instant I met her I had to be with her. Even though the first exchange of speech we had _could_ be called a slag match.

She was so beautiful, despite the fact she had been cooped up in a tiny metal chamber and interrogated by one of the most ruthless men in the galaxy. How did she manage it? She was just naturally heart-stopping. Even Luke was a little taken by her, although he later found out they were twins.

No-one ever imagined we'd ever get together. Even when we did, it was thought to be just some kind of joke. Even I wasn't too sure what would happen. I was continually wishing with all my heart that our relationship would actually amount to something.

You don't know how relieved I was when it did.

No relationship I had ever been in had been serious. Well, except maybe Bria. I entertained a few thoughts of marrying her, but I was barely twenty then, young, inexperienced, naïve. I guess I always knew, deep down, that it was too good to be true, and it hit me hard when she ran out on me. After that, I vowed that I'd never give my heart to anyone. It'd just be me.

Solo.

And for a couple of years, that plan went perfectly. Until a certain little Princess went and ruined everything.

Hey, I'm glad she did. I'd have had one hell of a lonely life if she hadn't.

But still… I'll miss the old life.

I'm leaving behind everything I know, everything I stand for, and all because of one woman.

I'll miss doing what I like, when I like.

I'll miss all the crazy things I've done.

I'll miss picking up any random chick who falls under my charm.

I know I will.

But I've gambled enough to know that you never win anything unless you risk it all.

Of course, there's always the chance you'll lose.

But she's worth the risk.

**A.N. **Phew! All done at last! You lot had better appreciate the trouble I went through to write this! It was almost impossible to get anywhere near the computer for my sister wondering whether to right or left-align Orders of Service! Her wedding is 4 weeks from today (it's on April 29th) and I didn't get as much done over the holidays as I'd have liked! I was originally going to include the carbonite-freezing scene (because I had the kiss scene in 'Loosened Lips') but I didn't really have the time. Well, I hoped you all enjoyed, please R&R! **MistyRiver xo :op**


End file.
